


The A.Z. Fell and Co. Conspiracy

by WritesEveryBlueMoon



Series: That Odd London Bookshop [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crack, Epistolary, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, Rated T because I'm paranoid, fun workskin used, internet forums, weirdly long considering how little plot there really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesEveryBlueMoon/pseuds/WritesEveryBlueMoon
Summary: brokenbibliophileOkay everybody, we already know that A.Z.Fell and Co is a difficult place to visit (to put it mildly) and that the owner is a tad eccentric. However, I was digging through some old records of 1900s Gentleman’s clubs and I swear I've found a picture of Mr Fell (Soho's resident book hoarder)theBooksteer#immortaldemonconfirmed-A bunch of wacky strangers theorize about our favourite immortals' personal lives.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Bookshop Customers, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Original Character Relationships - Relationship
Series: That Odd London Bookshop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194650
Comments: 48
Kudos: 527
Collections: Outsider Views of Good Omens, Outstanding Outsider POVs





	The A.Z. Fell and Co. Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adventures In Attempting To Purchase A Book From That Weird Old Soho Bookshop, A. Z. Fell & Co.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315309) by [Quandtuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandtuniverse/pseuds/Quandtuniverse). 
  * Inspired by [So You Need To Get Into A.Z. Fell & Co.; Now What? (A Guide For Unfortunate Bookworms)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893115) by [arkhamcycle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhamcycle/pseuds/arkhamcycle). 
  * Inspired by [The Official Mr Fell Quarantine Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734616) by [argentconflagration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentconflagration/pseuds/argentconflagration). 



> I wrote this a good while ago, but put it off because I wanted to publish it with a fancy workskin. Today, while procrastinating, I found a way to create that workskin (much thanks to this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063988) and naturally spent the rest of the day creating this. It is unbetaed, so if you spot any mistakes feel free to let me know! All dates are written in British format, eg: 10/11/2019 is 10th November 2019
> 
> Also, you should definitely read all the works that inspired this one. You don't need to to understand it (tho there are some nods), but they're just amazing.

Antiquarian Book Collecting > London Bookshops > The A.Z. Fell and Co. Conspiracy

**brokenbibliophile** _27/09/2019_

Okay everybody, we already know that A.Z.Fell and Co is a difficult place to visit (to put it mildly) and that the owner is a tad eccentric. However, I was digging through some old records of 1900s Gentleman’s clubs and

  
[image: a group of men dancing the gavotte, all dressed in black with the exception of one man dressed in white, who is dancing in the centre]

I swear, that guy in the middle is Mr Fell.

572 Likes

**theBooksteer** _27/09/2019_

#confirmedimmortaldemon

420 Likes

**Galaxy-Tempest** _27/09/2019_

okay that is a _freaky_ resemblance but demon? seems a bit harsh. he’s just a cooky middle-aged bookseller

89 Likes

**PiperIsaNerd** _27/09/2019_

Trust me Vee, once you try to buy a book from him you’ll be convinced of his bastardry

53 Likes

**cherrytree93** _27/09/2019_

has this dude not changed his outfit in a century?

347 Likes

**yayjaysgay** _27/09/2019_

Ikr, I've never seen him wear anything else

168 Likes

**cherrytree93** _27/09/2019_

his closet is probably like a cartoon character's - he opens it up and it's a million copies of the same outfit

207 Likes

**yayjaysgay** _27/09/2019_

lmfao YES

98 Likes

**SolitaryUnicorn** _27/09/2019_

It's a wonder he has a bf honestly

112 Likes

**yayjaysgay** _27/09/2019_

he has a boyfriend??

32 Likes

**cherrytree93** _27/09/2019_

I'd have pegged him as gay ngl

29 Likes

**Galaxy-Tempest** _27/09/2019_

Err this is a lil invasive (yh yh i know this whole thread is but like it's more of a joke while someones sexuality is not)

416 Likes

**BooksnJasmineTea [Mod]** _27/09/2019_

I agree, if yall wish to have this discussion can you please move to DMs?

29 Likes

**yayjaysgay** _27/09/2019_

Ay ay captain

2 Likes

**cherrytree93** _27/09/2019_

oh ofc! v sorry :(

4 Likes

**casual_collector** _10/11/2019_

> Trust me Vee, once you try to buy a book from him you’ll be convinced of his bastardry

 **@PiperIsaNerd** I managed to buy a book easily tho? (Sorry, I know this thread hasn't been active for a couple of months, but this comment is confusing me)

10 Likes

**PiperIsaNerd** _10/11/2019_

YOU DID?????

9 Likes

**CherryTree93** _10/11/2019_

 _How?_

10 Likes

**typewriter-clicks** _10/11/2019_

Which one?

10 Likes

**casual_collector** _10/11/2019_

It was A Christmas Carol -my bf and I found the place while browsing soho and got a gorgeous 1908 edition

18 Likes

**PiperIsaNerd** _10/11/2019_

Maybe he just hates that book?

12 Likes

**brokenbibliophile** _10/11/2019_

Wow, this is exciting!

9 Likes

**Galaxy-Tempest** _10/11/2019_

Yo guys whats going on?

3 Likes

**PiperIsaNerd** _10/11/2019_

this is off the rails omf, you did you do it???

9 Likes

**theBooksteer** _10/11/2019_

 **@Galaxy-Tempest** we think mr fell is an immortal occult being and Piper is having a crisis bc **@casual_collector** somehow accidentally bought a book

8 Likes

**Galaxy-Tempest** _10/11/2019_

ah cool, normal day around here then XD

15 Likes

**casual_collector** _10/11/2019_

 **@PiperIsaNerd** I dunno… I found this old bible, called for Gabe to come have a look, Mr Fell comes out looking weirdly scared, sees us, then seems super relieved.

Gave great customer service actually.

19 Likes

**PiperIsaNerd** _10/11/2019_

jesus Christ

11 Likes

**theBooksteer** _10/11/2019_

damn, how scary are you?

29 Likes

**casual_collector** _10/11/2019_

I'm not!! It's just... y'know, it was an old bible, so I was doing this joking thing where I tried to sound all intimidating, like I was summoning the _Angel_ Gabriel, not my (bless him) disaster boyfriend

11 Likes

**typewriter-clicks** _10/11/2019_

so mr fell is apparently scared of the angel gabriel

13 Likes

**theBooksteer** _10/11/2019_

Only adding fuel to our 'Mr Fell's an Immortal Demon' conspiracy fire

15 Likes

**casual_collector** _10/11/2019_

I do feel very bad, on top of everything else he ended up letting the book go for really cheap

 ****

 ****

10 Likes

**Galaxy-Tempest** _10/11/2019_

ooh how much??

4 Likes

**brokenbibliophile** _10/11/2019_

Ah, it is clear that art (this forum) is influencing life (Mr Fell)

13 Likes

**PiperIsaNerd** _10/11/2019_

don't terrify us with the mental image of Mr Fell reading this forum lmao

59 Likes

**Galaxy-Tempest** _10/11/2019_

 _Oh god no_

5 Likes

**typewriter-clicks** _10/11/2019_

What xe said

4 Likes

**theBooksteer** _10/11/2019_

  
[image: a meme of a sitcom character saying "Nooooooo, please, nooooo"]

16 Likes

**casual_collector** _10/11/2019_

> ooh how much??

 **@Galaxy-Tempest** Like a fiver

17 Likes

**PiperIsaNerd** _10/11/2019_

maybe he mistook you for one of the mafia dudes his shop's a front for (jk... mostly)

7 Likes

**theBooksteer** _10/11/2019_

honestly mr fell is such a wildcard i wouldnt be surprised lmao

8 Likes

**typewriter-clicks** _10/11/2019_

 **@casual_collector** _he gave it to you for WHAT_

12 Likes

**casual_collector** _10/11/2019_

Yeah, he basically gave it away

21 Likes

**typewriter-clicks** _10/11/2019_

I'm in shock

10 Likes

**PiperIsaNerd** _10/11/2019_

I'm in awe

10 Likes

**brokenbibliophile** _10/11/2019_

As you may have gathered **@casual_collector** , it is notoriously hard to buy a book from this bookshop

18 Likes

**theBooksteer** _10/11/2019_

ppl have literally written guides on how to even have a chance lol

10 Likes

**casual_collector** _10/11/2019_

Wait, _really_?? Now those I need to see

9 Likes

**theBooksteer** _10/11/2019_

I'll DM them to you!

1 Like

**typewriter-clicks** _11/11/2019_

As this thread has been Resurrected, I feel it's only right that we talk abt some vampire bookseller conspiracy theories

12 Likes

**Galaxy-Tempest** _11/11/2019_

ooh Vampire

7 Likes

**brokenbibliophile** _11/11/2019_

 ~~don't flash me back to the Twilight days~~

16 Likes

**Galaxy-Tempest** _11/11/2019_

awrseytdrdrtcdvete

1 Like

**yayjaysgay** _11/11/2019_

I mean, his 'family-owned' bookstop's been there over 200 years yet he's never had a family

13 Likes

**theBooksteer** _11/11/2019_

so it could just be him?

9 Likes

**brokenbibliophile** _11/11/2019_

Theoretically

4 Likes

**PiperIsaNerd** _11/11/2019_

If he is immortal then I am endlessly envious of him

8 Likes

**theBooksteer** _11/11/2019_

s a m e

2 Likes

**casual_collector** _12/11/2019_

Oh my god guys I’ve just had a crazy realisation

9 Likes

**typewriter-clicks** _12/11/2019_

What??

7 Likes

**casual_collector** _12/11/2019_

So I read all the stuff on here abt A.Z. Fell, including that guide (mildly concerning ngl yall)

15 Likes

**PiperIsaNerd** _12/11/2019_

As it should be :)

12 Likes

**casual_collector** _12/11/2019_

Agree to disagree

Anyways, it mentioned some guy named Crowley in there

66 Likes

**theBooksteer** _12/11/2019_

oh yh, his sunglasses wearing, cryptid partner

69 Likes

**yayjaysgay** _12/11/2019_

 _I heard gay, I've arrived_

16 Likes

**theBooksteer** _12/11/2019_

about time ;)

4 Likes

**PiperIsaNerd** _12/11/2019_

get a room <3

2 Likes

**theBooksteer** _12/11/2019_

fuck off <3

3 Likes

**casual_collector** _12/11/2019_

ANYWAYS

Look at the inscription on that Christmas Carol I bought:

  
[image: the title page of a 1908 edition of ‘A Christmas Carol’, with a handwritten inscription reading: “To my dear friend, A.Z. Fell, Merry Christmas 1908, From Crowley”]

420 Likes

**PiperIsaNerd** _12/11/2019_

Holy Shit

10 Likes

**typewriter-clicks** _12/11/2019_

 _omg_

5 Likes

**yayjaysgay** _12/11/2019_

fucking hell

7 Likes

**brokenbibliophile** _12/11/2019_

Well that’s definitely something!

7 Likes

**Galaxy-Tempest** _12/11/2019_

damnnn

8 Likes

**theBooksteer** _12/11/2019_

 _crowley is the Immortal Vampire Husband to mr fells Creepy Immortal Demon_

21 Likes

**serpentofeden** _12/11/2019_

don’t make assumptions like that

Crowley could just as easily be the Immortal Demon Husband to Mr Fells Creepy Immortal Vampire

666 Likes

**yayjaysgay** _12/11/2019_

valid but honestly crowley doesn’t give off demonic vibes imo

5 Likes

**serpentofeden** _12/11/2019_

why do i even bother

666 Likes

**PiperIsaNerd** _12/11/2019_

Jokes aside, Im really surprised he was willing to sell that to u

64 Likes

**casual_collector** _12/11/2019_

I mean, I just figured it was like his grandfather and some weird mate  
and I figured you can’t be too sentimental abt books if ur going to sell them

76 Likes

**brokenbibliophile** _12/11/2019_

*sighs* _We can only dream_

80 Likes

**typewriter-clicks** _12/11/2019_

It could just be some weird in-joke the two of them have.

45 Likes

**brokenbibliophile** _12/11/2019_

That would make sense

11 Likes

**casual_collector** _12/11/2019_

I'm feeling really guilty, I might give him a call to ask abt it

27 Likes

**theBooksteer** _12/11/2019_

he has a phone number???

6 Likes

**PiperIsaNerd** _12/11/2019_

even if it is probably just some in-joke, its waaaaay more fun to imagine them secretly being immortals

20 Likes

**theBooksteer** _12/11/2019_

or an immortal and a time traveler

31 Likes

**PiperIsaNerd** _12/11/2019_

ooooh y e s

4 Likes

**typewriter-clicks** _12/11/2019_

we do still have that picture of his lookalike in the gentleman’s club

28 Likes

**yayjaysgay** _12/11/2019_

and lets be real mr fell is 100% the kind of dude who would go to an antique gay club

19 Likes

**theBooksteer** _12/11/2019_

 _Agreed_

9 Likes

**casual_collector** _12/11/2019_

SO guess what Mr Fell said

33 Likes

**theBooksteer** _12/11/2019_

 _I've decided to start giving books to everyone, it's a christmas miracle!_

12 Likes

**PiperIsaNerd** _12/11/2019_

its november you dumbass

8 Likes

**Galaxy-Tempest** _12/11/2019_

Shut up you lot, **@casual_collector** spill the tea

17 Likes

**casual_collector** _12/11/2019_

Apparently he didn’t properly realise the book he was selling me but it actually has sentimental value to him

and he’d be willing to pay anything to get it back

42 Likes

**typewriter-clicks** _12/11/2019_

Woah that's extreme

25 Likes

**casual_collector** _12/11/2019_

So being the Comedian™ that I am, I suggest he pays off my grad school fees and he is just seriously like ‘of course’

50 Likes

**yayjaysgay** _12/11/2019_

fucking hell

19 Likes

**casual_collector** _12/11/2019_

Obviously I told him that it’s fine, I’ll just come by and exchange it tomorrow

29 Likes

**brokenbibliophile** _12/11/2019_

Let me guess, he was more upset at that?

34 Likes

**casual_collector** _12/11/2019_

Bingo

36 Likes

**Galaxy-Tempest** _12/11/2019_

What a dude

47 Likes

**PiperIsaNerd** _12/11/2019_

Okay but does this mean you have one (1) book from A.Z. Fell and Co. that you can have free of charge and stalking??

64 Likes

**casual_collector** _12/11/2019_

Yep!

65 Likes

**typewriter-clicks** _12/11/2019_

Oh my god

22 Likes

**brokenbibliophile** _12/11/2019_

We should make another subforum to help you choose!

57 Likes

**PiperIsaNerd** _12/11/2019_

everyone's gonna go nuts

53 Likes

**casual_collector** _02/12/2019_

Guys... all my grad school fees and other bills have been paid off...

69 Likes

**Galaxy-Tempest** _02/12/2019_

see, he does a have a small angelic streak!

54 Likes

**yayjaysgay** _02/12/2019_

Damn... **@theBooksteer** we should go befriend this guy 

21 Likes

**theBooksteer** _02/12/2019_

it's a date :) <3

40 Likes

**PiperIsaNerd** _02/12/2019_

FINALLY

34 Likes

**typewriter-clicks** _02/12/2019_

awe I'm so happy for you guys!

28 Likes

**serpentofeden** _02/12/2019_

yes, yes, congratulations, yadda yadda. Just look out for the _Extremely Scary_ Snake

666 Likes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed! I can be found on my Tumblr, @gwenstacyismyicon, my rarely used Twitter @onlybluemoons, and on various GO Discord servers


End file.
